Bad Timing
by TheBeldam27
Summary: So this is a continuation of Finding Happiness: Returning Memories. Now this story has some, material that is rated M for a very good reason...read to find out. Don't like, DON'T READ! You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Bad****Timing**

"Come on, lust try it out once, for me?"

Maria flushed bright red as Freya held up a pair of red, tight undergarments on display for the whole entire store to see! Freya was ruthless in going to such places as these with Maria, she would use every trick in the book to get her into one of these stores. "I need help to get a present for my bo." "I'm going shopping and need a second opinion." "I want to spend quality time with my granddaughter!"

"I don't know how you got me into this place! You said 'Just a quick look, it's been an hour!"

"Well, we'd be going a lot faster if you just picked something, I mean honestly, you have the most bland taste in underwear."

"That's because you don't need red thongs with lace and ribbons that no one is going to see."

"But sweetie, your panties don't even have lace on the trim, at least put bows on the side." Freya scoffed and took some pairs of undergarments and corsets from her bundle and handed them to Maria. One was pink with straps and had white lace outlining the trim and curves with a big bow in the front; it came with matching underwear with white bows on the sides and pink stockings that buckled and attached to the corset. the other was white with black lace outlining the top and was strapless. the back had nothing under the black ribbons that crissed-crossed up the back. it also had matching panties and black gloves.

"You are getting these."

"Wha- but grandmo-"

"No buts! Now lets go pay for them!"

"Ugh! Grandmother..."Maria groaned looking at what they bought in embarrassment.

_'These are going in the back of the drawer where they will never be seen.'_

* * *

James grumbled as he made his way back to the manor. After his shift being captain of an import/export boat that carried things from spices to statues excavators dug up from ancient lands, he went to a local pub to meet up with his old "colleagues"(cough,disney villains,cough).

Lets just say, he wasn't happy with the turn of the conversation.

"So we've decided that the wedding will be in a month, the same time we met. And it'll be on a big cruise liner a friend of mine has, it'll overlook the Pacific Ocean and we'll say our vows at sunset."

"Have you picked out what suite you'll be getting for your 'honeymoon'?" Jafar asked in his usual oily tone laced with charm.

"Not yet, we haven't decided on either the east suite or the west."

"How 'bout the 'Love Suite'?" Hades chuckled, making everyone "ooh" at his remark. James' eyes widened and tried to contain his blush as he knew what the others were getting at.

"So JImmy, may i call you Jimmy? How many times have you, well you know, done that?"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, and whose on top?" Gaston butted in.

"How long do you go for?"

"Was it awkward the first time?"

"You guys! We never even discussed it!"

The whole room went silent. Ever since the Halloween party, they were sure they did "that" at least a dozen times. But not so much as a hand job? That was just sad.

"I'm going home." James picked up the tab and headed out, now in a sour mood.

"Wait, you want any pointers?!"

Everyone turned to Hades as if he just grew a second head.

"What, i got Persephone. We do it."

* * *

James threw his stuff on the furniture of his office/library, and tried to ease his nerves with a drink of his best rum from his private stash. Ever since He started living in this house, he refrained from drinking alcohol _inside _the house and drank an alternative: coffee. It was nice and even perked him up when he needed it, but his private stash was reserved for when he absolutely couldn't go another minute without it.

Before he knew it, he doused the whole bottle of rum and was starting on his second. his balance was okay (for goodness sakes, he's a pirate, so he can hold his alcohol ladies and gentlemen), but a few months off the stuuf left him with his better judgment and reasoning totally out the window.

Figuring he had enough, he made his way to the bedroom to sleep of the remaining stress even though he wasn't a wink tired but it was his only sole good reasoning.

Now around this time, Freya and Maria had already arrived at the manor house with their "goodies" in tow. Freya collected everyone in the house, even James' mother, and said she'd be taking them to the theater for a little bit, leaving Maria(in her mind) completely alone for a solid six hours.

Maria headed toward the room (while James was still in the study), and dumped all the garments into the bottom of her drawers, the only one with a lock on it. She frowned at what she thought was a provacative garment that in reality was quite conservative but still held a level of, shall we say, sexiness to it with a dash of innocence which made the whole thing even more "provacative".

Before she closed the drawer never to be opened again, she happened to glance over at the pink corset with the white lace.

It _did_ look a little pretty, Oh what harm could it be to just try them on? Maria pulled out the ensemble and tried it on. the corset and stockings were in her opinion really cute, they made her feel more grown up and even daring in a certain light. As she was about to put on the panties (which were just at the middle of her thighs), she felt eyes burning on her backside. Behind her was a partial drunk James, his face beet red and wide eyed staring at her.

Maria gasped and yanked the blanket off the bed, covering herself, and dodged behind the armchair. "James, what are you doing here?!"

James remained frozen where he stood, his expression unreadable.

"This is so embarrassing, I told grandmother i didn't want any lingerie but she insisted, and I was only trying them on because I was curious and I wasn't thinking-"

"Beautiful."

Maria stopped her rambling long enough to catch what he said, it was breathy and barely above a whisper, but it sounded astonished.

"I'm sorry?" Maria got up from her hiding place, discarding the blanket. "What did you say?"

"You look, so beautiful in that." James edged towards her in a predatory fashion, placing his hands on the sides of the corset, feeling it. Maria blushed as he touched her in such a way, even when they kissed each other, he never roamed his hands like that. Maria shivered when his hands rested on her breasts, squeezing them a little, making her feel hot. She looked up at his features, they were calm but held a hint of astonishment; he knew she was beautiful, but never could've imagined her looking so perfect. Taking a risk, Maria leaned in to kiss him as he continued to touch her. They managed to get on the bed and their kiss became more heated, each treading new territory and testing each others boundaries. Maria could feel James' was getting excited, the proof in his swelling member pressing up against her stomache.

"James, its poking me."

"Sorry, it's that thing you're wearing. Take responsibility."

"I wasn't even the one who picked this out." Maria retorted but nevertheless shifted so she was on top of him and unbuckled his pants. She almost gawked at the size of his member as she took it in her hands. it throbbed eradically as she moved her hand up and down.

'I underestimate him way to much.'

James shuddered at the flows of electricity hitting him in waves, he was close. Without warning, James flipped over Maria so she was underneath him and began to remove the garment.

Pieces of clothing were thrown all over the room, both Maria's and James till they were both bare against each other, panting like mad.

"Maria, I don't know much about this stuff; but i know there is supposed to be pain before it gets better. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Maria smirked "You could never hurt me, I trust you. Mnh, hurry, I can't wait anymore!"

James nodded and slowly inserted himself in her.

"Oh god." James shuddered at the intense heat and pressure that was applied on his girth. Maria equally shuddered at the penetration, she felt so full.

"James, move." Maria squirmed a little as his girth began moving in and out of her. Her mouth hung open as her moans and squeals became wanton, their pace quickening.

"Maria, your so tight." James groaned as his member was being mercilessly squeezed and rubbed, he was going out of his mind.

"Eh, James-ah!- I'm-gasp-I'm gonna- Nuh-Uh! There!" Maria arched her back as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. James' eyes grew wide and groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Both shuddered and collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of the whole ordeal.

"Hey James?" Maria called out as she came to, noticing it was now almost sunset.

"Hmm?" James answered from behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle.

"How was, I mean, did you like it?"

"Very. Where on earth did you get that corset?"

"Don't ask."

"Hey maria?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to do it again?"

Maria blushed but then smirked; maybe that ensemble wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**I tried. I really tried with this. I'm not used to writing smut like this; I'm a smut-writer virgin. Anyway, review nicely, be gentle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello(looks down with tail between legs) sorry this took so long, and that its short... On the other hand, here it is finally! The wedding chapter! Please review gently...**

Chapter Two:Wedding Finale!(at last)

Maria cradled the little bump on her stomache as Freya styled her hair into a bun with locks of hair coming from the center. Maria's dress was a long sleeved lace dress with a loose ribbon around her waist to hide the obvious bump on her stomache.

"Oh Mary, I'm so happy for you. You turned out much better than I expected." She added the diamond comb connected to a veil and flung it over Maria's face.

"I have to admit though, this is everything I ever dreamed my wedding would be, the only surprise- the baby."

Freya snickered at the last remark. "Pick can still see the look on James' face when you told him, I thought for a second he had a heart attack. Turns out it was only shock."

"You think I should tell him I know the gender? I mean, he was so shocked from her being produced,"

"Naw; I always say, keep them guessing, it makes the relationship interesting."

"I just hope he's less nervous than I am, with the baby here, I'm scared I might heave when we get to the I do's."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't do this; I-I'm not mature enough for this." James paced back and forth as Mr. Smee tried to straighten out his tux and tie his bowtie.

"Cap'n, with all due respect, you are getting married in a few minutes, so I suggest you get a grip now." Smee looped the tie and straightened out the rose in James' pocket.

"I mean, what if she gets cold feet and says no? What if I trip and accidentally rip her dress? What if-"

"Cap'n!" Mr. Smee sat the groom to be down and stared at him with a poker face,which was unnerving for the ex pirate.

"You love Maria don't you?"

"Yes?"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her, despite the chance of there being hardships?"

"Yes."

"Do you!? Do you really!?"

"Yes! She my one and only love in this world! My life! My light! I want to grow old with her and raise our children and grandchildren together and go through all the worlds challenges with her! Because, there is no one else I'd do any of it with than my beloved Maria." James panted at the intensity of his little speech; he certainly wasn't nervous anymore.

"Good, now you are ready to get married."

* * *

The ceremony was done at sunset aboard Jolly Roger itself. Maria's family as well as a handful of villains (who were only invited on the sole promise to not disrupt the ceremony in any way shape or form) were at the ceremony, hades and Jafar even cried as the I Do's were exchanged between the ex-pirate and the young witch, who were soon to be parents.

For the reception, each villainess gave their own unique gift to the bride and groom. From Cruella, matching fur coats made with foux fur out of respect to James' "allergy" to any real fur. From Ezma, two potions that help with preventing "accidents" that would be made in the bedroom without proper protection...

Hades and Jafar shared a gift for James; a book on "one hundred ways to please a woman in the bedroom" that made the couple blush beet red.

Freya was even worse. She gave them a box of outfits and toys to use to make their intimacy more "entertaining".

Smee was the only one who gave them something sentimental; a hand stitched baby quilt that doubled as a little hood for their future new addition.

Afterwards, everyone left the ship and the couple headed south for France for their honeymoon.

"So, Mrs. Barrie, can your magic tell what the gender the baby is? I'm fine with either, I just really curious."

"I may, but then again, it is a little early to really tell."Maria looked over the ocean as James wrapped his arms around her mid drift, stroking the little bump that protruded from her wedding dress.

"Ah, so you might know. I'll just have to find a way to make you talk."

Maria purred at his suggestive tone."Mmh, do your worst, I'll never tell."

"You're lucky your with child, I'll be gentle." And with that, the couple retired to the captain's quarters, heading off into,the setting horizon.

**And done! Whew, I did it, didn't think I could but I did. Now I can start on another story...**


End file.
